Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly relates to an electrical connector assembly of a plug connector and a socket connector.
Description of Related Art
Since most electronic devices continue to increase their data transmission amount, the majority of electronic devices also increase their signal transmitting rates in order to provide a more user-friendly experience. In order to allow users to transfer large amounts of electronic data in an even shorter time, the current way is to enhance signal-transmitting frequency between electronic devices in addition to increasing more channels for transmitting electrical signals. However, the high-frequency electrical signals may easily cause cross talks due to a small-volume electronic device trend so as to generate high-frequency noises. Therefore, in this ever-increasing frequency of electronic signals transferring between different electronic devices, the adverse effects of high-frequency electronic signals should be considered in the connector design, and the disadvantages of high frequency signals should be properly controlled to reduce its impact such that high-frequency electrical signals can be properly transferred between electronic devices.
A general way to isolate EMI cross talks between inner signals and outer signals of an electrical connector is using an metallic housing as an isolation wall, and grounding the inner noises within the electrical connector so as to reduce adverse effects of the noises. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional electrical connector disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Serial Number M485551. The conventional electrical connector includes a cable A, a release member B, a circuit board C, a latch D and a housing E. In such disclosure, the cable A is installed into the housing E and electrically connected with the circuit board C. The release member B is assembled to the housing E and is movable along with the latch D. When the electrical connector is interconnected with a counter-part connector, the release member B is exercised along with the latch D to detach the electrical connector from its counter-part connector. However, in such a design, the wide variety of parts cause a complex manufacturing process and cross talks during transferring electronic signals between different electronic devices. Therefore, it is necessary to improve such electrical connector design.